1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved alpine ski. More particularly, it relates to such a ski with reinforcement layers, a top surface layer and a running surface layer, which ski is provided with a minimum width and a specific width-to-length ratio.
2. The Prior Art
Various types of alpine skis are already known. For example, the alpine skis used for downhill runs are manufactured in lengths between 160 cm and 230 cm for adults, adapted to the height and the weight as well as the skiing ability of the user. For touring or cross-country skiing, on the other hand, skis are used which generally correspond to alpine skis in terms of structure, but have a shorter length. Furthermore, the alpine skis known as spring snow gliders, which can be used in pairs, have an even shorter length, i.e., less than 1 m. Furthermore, it is also known to use one ski, such as mono-skis, snowboards, etc., instead of a pair of skis. When using one ski, which usually has a much greater width than an individual ski of a pair, the user either stands laterally to the direction of travel, or, as in the case of the mono-ski, with both feet above the mono-ski, via special support parts with projecting cantilevers.
Furthermore, for ski jumping, skis are known which have a significantly greater length and width in comparison with alpine skis. This is to increase the air resistance surface as much as possible to produce sufficient lift to increase the jump length.
All the skis mentioned above have more or less proven sufficient for the separate applications for which they are intended. With skis, particularly alpine skis, attempts have been made to find an intermediate design for the average user. Such a ski would have the size and camber designed in such a way that sufficient hold was guaranteed on hard and icy trails, while sufficient flexibility was provided for skiing on soft snow or deep snow.